Das Wüsten Volk (Federation of the Hunters)
Das Wüstenvolk "Der Sandstamm": (officielle Daten) thumb|Ein wilder Vorox thumb|left|Zwei wilde Zesk I'n den Wüsten Bara Magnas leben neben den wilden Tieren und den Knochenjägern auch einige Wesen die früher einmal den Glatorianern und Agori nicht unänlich waren. Über ihre Vergangenheit ist nicht viel bekannt. Aber sie weißen nicht die sozialen Strukturen der Agori oder Glatorianer auf. Ihr verhalten gleicht dem der Tiere der Wüste. Sie leben wie Tiere in Rudeln zusammen. Auch sprechen sie die Sprache der Agori auch nur gebrochen. Neben den Knochen Jägern und den Skrall greifen sie Karawanen und reisende Agori oder Glatorianer an. '''D'iese Wesen teilen sich in zwei Arten auf. Eine Art, welche die Größe eines Agori hat, wird als Zesk bezeichnet. Die andere in der größe eines Glatorianers wird Vorox genannt. Während die Zesk die meiste Zeit auf allen vieren laufen können die Vorox sowohl auf den Hinterbeinen als auch auf allen vieren sich gleichgut bewegen. '''Beide Arten haben neben ihrer der Wüste angepassten Farbe auch einen Stachel besetzten Schweif. Die Zesk: D'ie Zesk sind Agori, die sich zu einem ursprünglichen, bestial Zustand zurück entwickelt haben. Sie gehören dem Sandstamm an und leben in den Wüsten Bara Magnas. Sie verstecken im Sand und greifen Reisende und Karawanen an. In Gruppen sind gefährliches. Sie sind sie nicht mehr fähig zum Reden, nur wenige sprechen ncoh ein gebrochenes Agorisch. Sie besitzen erhöhte Instinke zum orientieren in der Wüste, besonders Anvisieren und riechen, das ihnen ermöglicht ihre Opfer aufzuspüren. Sie sind klein, so groß wie ein Agori aber nicht besonders Intiligent. '''I'n kleinen Gruppen oder alleine hallten Zesk einem Kampf mit einem Glatorianer nicht lange Stand. Die Zesk bewegen sich die meiste Zeit auf allen vieren. Dabei sind sie geschickte und flink wenn sie über und zwischen den Dünen umher flitzen. Sie verfügen dadurch über keine zusätzlichen Waffen. Aber sie können auch auf zwei Beinen sich fortbewegen. Dabei sind sie aber nicht ganz so schnell als wenn sie auf allen vieren durch die Wüste und Dünen huschen. Die Vorox: 'D'ie Vorox sind extrem primitiv und orinetieren sich an Gefahren, durch grundlegende Bedürfnisse für Nahrung und Schutz. Obwohl sie zu den Glatorianern gehöre, sind kaum mehr als Glatorianer zu erkennen. Durch ihre tiergleiche Gestalt sind sie auch kaum mehr als die Tiere der Wüste. Aber sie sind extrem erfahrene Jäger mit scharfen Instinkten. Sie sind Verschlagenheit aber nicht sehr helle, wie ein Tier erschrecken sie von den Dingen wie Feuer und Blitzen. 'D'ie Vorox sind so groß wie ein Glatorianer. Sie verfügen neben ihrer angebohrenen natürlichen Waffe, dem Scorpionsschwanz auch über primitive bis einfache Waffen. Dies sind zum Beispiel schlichte Schwerter und vereinfachte Versionen der Thornax-Werfer. Die Vorox durchstreifen die Wüste in Gruppen und überfallen Karawanen, reisende Agori und Glatorianer. Immer wieder werden Vorox von den Knochen Jägern gefangen und in Roxtus der Stadt der Skrall verkauft. Der Bund der Jäger: thumb|left|Ein Jagdrudel des Bund der Jäger 'A'ber dies trift nicht auf alle Vorox und Zesk zu. Denn unter den wilden und tiergleichen Wüstlingen gibt es auch die, die ordentliche Agorisprache sprechen und deren soziale Struktur der, der Agori entgegen kommt. Diese Vorox und Zesk sammeln sich kleinen Gruppen, welche sie als '''"Der Bund der Jäger" bezeichnen. Der Bund der Jäger und seine Jagdrudel nutzen ihre wilden Verwandten oft als Tarnung aber wenn es Situationen gibt, wo es notwendig ist sieht man es ob man einem wilden Vorox Rudel oder einem Jagdrudel gegenüber steht. Nicht nur durch eine soziale Struktur weichen die Jagdrudel von ihren wilden Verwanten ab. G'enauso wie die wilden Vorox Rudel und Zeskstämme ziehen auch die Jagdrudel regelmäßig durch Bara Magna. Doch sie überfallen keine Karawanen oder Reisende. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie ziehen neben diesen in dem Sand der Wüste und Dünen verborgen her um die Karawane oder Reisenden im Falle eines Angriffs zu beschützen. Die Jagdrudel verbinden zudem das instinktive Verständniss des Jagens mit dem strategischen Denken und Verhalten des militärischen Systems. Jeder angriff der Jagdrudel mag nach aussen hin wild und animalisch wirken, aber er ist eine bis aufs Detail geplante Aktion. Auch verwenden sie keine primitiven bis einfachen Waffen. '''S'ie verwenden hochwertige Klingen und Thornax-Werfer. Sie züchten in unterirdischen Versetcken sogar andere Pflanzen mit denen die Wirkung der Thornax-Früchte beeinflusst werden kann. So setzen die Jagdrudel neben den explsiven Thornax-Früchte auch welche ein die ihren Gegner vergiften oder ein verletztes Rudelmitglied heilen können. Auch ist ihnen der Einsatzt von Fallen aller Art sehr wohl bekannt. Über Schlag- und Schlingenfallen über Fallgruben bis hin zu Giftfallen. Die Zesk des Bund der Jäger haben neben dem brauhen von Heiltränken und Giften sogar gelärnt aus gemalenen Thornax-Früchten einfache Bomben zu bauen. 'D'iese Bomben bestehen aus einem Ton oder Keramikgefäß in dem das Pulver von gemalenen Thornax-Früchten gefüllt und unter druck gesetzt wird. In dem Deckel ist die Zündschnur der Bombe eingearbeitet. Diese auf dem ersten Blick primitive Sprengwaffe hat eine verhährende Wirkung wenn sie richtig eingesetzt wird. Die Einheiten des Bund der Jäger: ' (Fan Fiction) ' thumb|left|Jägerkrieger mit hochwertiger Klinge und Thornax-Werfer 'D'er Bund der Jäger besteht aus vielen Jagdrudeln. Jenes ist für sich eigenständig und nicht an ein anderes gebunden, so fehrn die aktuelle Situation dies ermöglicht. Die Jagdrudel bilden dennoch eine lockere aber gut durchdachte Organisation die in einem Notfall zusammen hält. Durch den Bund der Jäger ist es möglich, eine Reisewesen aufrecht zu erhalten, was den Jagdrudeln ermöglicht Karawanen zu beschützen oder den Knochen Jägern und Skrall das Leben durch Guerillia-Taktiken schwer zu machen. In den Jagdrudeln gibt es verschiedene Funktionen die den Arten und der Aufgabe zugeteilt sind. Alle Mitglieder des Bund der Jäger, ob Zesk oder Vorox fürchten die Skrall und Knochen Jäger nicht. '''Die Jägerkrieger: D'''ie Vorox des Bundes der Jäger sind die Jägerkrieger. Sie beherschen alle Techniken und Mittel die benötigt werden um einen Gegner zu bekämpfen. Ihre Ausbildung kann unter umständen über 30 Jahre dauern, bis sich ein Vorox als Jägerkrieger bezeichen darf. Die Jägerkrieger sind neben ihrem Scorpionsstachel mit einer hochwertigen Klinge und Thornax-Werfer ausgerüstet. Der Rest der Ausrüstung beinhaltet alle nützlichen Dinge die zum Bau von Fallen benötigt werden. Sie sind hochintiligent, was man ihnen dank ihrer wilden Verwanten nicht ansieht. thumb|left|Eine Heilerin des Bundes der Jäger hat einen Fund geborgen, dabei wird sie von einem Tüftler begleitet. '''Tüftler: D'''ie Tüftler sind Zesk die auf das Herstellen von technischen Dingen aller Art ausgebildet sind. Sie reparien alles und jedes was sie für notwendig erachten, aber sie legen auch schreckliche Netzwerke von Fallen an. Ein Tüftler ist ein wandelndes Energiebündel und einer heller Kopf. Sie sind hochintiligent, was man ihnen dank ihrer wilden Verwanten nicht ansieht. '''Heiler: D'''ie Heiler sind dazu da die verletzten Rudelmitglieder oder Reisende nach einem Angrfiff zu versorgen. Aber dies ist nur die eine Seite der Heiler. So Nett und Hilfsbereit sie zu ihren Freunden sind, desto fieser und gemeiner können sie zu ihren Feinden sein. Ein fähiger Heiler braut nicht nur sehr hilfreiche Heiltränke, sondern auch schlimste Gifte mit allen erdenklichen Wirkungen. thumb|left|2 Zeskbomber des Bundes der Jäger, diese beiden haben das Tongefäß ihrer Bombe in Form von Felsbrocken gestaltet. '''Zeskbomber: D'''er Zeskbomber ist so zusagen der Sprengmeister unter den Zesk des Bundes der Jäger. Die Zeskbomber sprengen sowohl zu zivilen Zwecken und Hilfsmaßnahmen aber auch wie ihr Name schon sagt im Kampf gegen die Skrall oder Knochenjäger. Zu ihrer Ausrüstung gehört eine vielzahl von Gerätschaften um vor Ort Bomben bauen zu können. Zeskbomer stellen neben den Fallenstellern die Pioniere des Bund der Jäger. '''Fallensteller: F'''allensteller sind die Zesk die immer im Verborgenem bleiben aber deren Werk für viele Gegner eine echte Plage sein kann. Es gibt kaum einen Ort an dem ein geübter Fallensteller nicht eine seiner raffinierten und hinterlistigen Überaschungen anbringen kann. So können Felder die von Fallenstellern "prepariert" wurden sogra die Wüstenrösser der Knochen Jäger zu fall bringen oder sogar schlimmeres. '''Wichtig: A'lle Zesk des Bundes der Jäger haben neben dem ordentlich Agorisch sprechten auch technischen und mathematischen Denken gelernt. Ein Zesk aus dem Bund der Jäger wird sofern er sich zu erkennen gibt als vollwertiger Agori angesehen.Sie können auch auf den Hinterbeinen besser laufen als die wilden Zesk und können auch geschickt klettern, was zwar nicht oft gebraucht wird. Zeughaus des Bundes der Jäger: thumb|left|Waffen eines Jägerkriegers '''D'ie Vorox die sich den Titel '''"Jägerkriger" erworben haben, erhallten besondere Waffen. Diese Waffen werden von den Schmieden des Bundes der Jäger hergestellt. Diese hochqulitativen Waffen sind sowohl das Statussymbol des Jägerkriegers als auch seine Werkzeug. Das Schwert des Jägerkriegers ist am Grif mit einer Faustschalle versehen. Dieses schützt die Hand des Vorox und dient auch als zusätzliche Schlagwaffe. So kann ein Jägerkrieger einen gefährlichen Gegner überwältigen ohne ihn großartig zu verletzen. D'er Thornax-Werfer, den der Bund der Jäger verwendet ist mit einer Schnellspann Vorichtung und einem Klingenfänger versehen. Durch diese ist die Waffe nicht nur schnell wieder einsatzbereit, sonder auch Druckverstellbar. So können die Jägerkrieger die Reichweite ihres Thornax-Werfer nach Bedarf einstellen. Durch den Klingenfänger kann der Thornax-Werfer zudem als Parierwaffe verwendet werden. Thornax-Werfer nach Bedarf anpassen. '''Die Gründer des Bundes der Jäger: ' Bild:Clan_Elite_Jägerkrieger.JPG|Kahshuk der Jäger Bild:Zesk.JPG|Kron u. Mihamik Bild:Clan_Elite_Jägerkrieger_1.JPG|Jagush die Jägerin Bild:Zesk_2.JPG|Lakush und Rihgosh '''Heutige Mitglieder des Bund der Jäger Bild:Clan_Elite_Jägerkrieger.JPG|Vincent der Clankrieger Bild:Zesk.JPG|Yazoo der Tüftler und Shelke die Fallenstellerin Bild:Clan_Elite_Jägerkrieger_1.JPG|Yanka die Clankriegerin Bild:Zesk_2.JPG|Rahek und Kairi